Spontaneous Combustion
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Takao muses about Spontaneous combustion and how his version and how he got to that conclusion are so much better. POV [TxM, KxR]


Do enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like a millionaire?

-Spontaneous Combustion-

Spontaneous combustion, as I've been told is when a human can literally catch on fire without flames around them since it starts from the inside. Do you know how scary that sounds? How would you like to randomly feel hot and burn to death? That's traumatizing and it's the last time I listen to the Chief, that's just frightening.

I rather my version of it; it sounds much better to listen too rather then, yeah I caught on fire from the inside and became a pile of ashes and bones on your floor. Actually, you wouldn't even be able to say that because you would be dead. I don't want to see a lighter again but at least you can extinguish those flames. The one's I was told about can't be, water or not.

This is my story and believe me, you're going to like it more then the one I just thought about. Here it goes.

You see, I, Kinomya, Takao have never been great with girls. The proof is obviously, Tattibana, Hiromi. We squabble, a lot, every day that she comes around and visits us, rather to annoy us. No one else seems to notice though, they've all grown accustom to her presence and so have I, though I won't admit that to anyone. It doesn't feel the same when she's not around, bossing us around or trying to help.

You'd think I was crushing on her right? Right? Well you're definitely wrong. There is no way her and I could ever co-exist as a couple. We would kill each other. So you think opposites attract? Hell no! What's wrong with you? There would be nothing for us to talk about that share a common interest. She's somewhat into beyblading and I'm a professional. Can't you see, we would constantly suffer from awkward silences.

Enough about her, its making me cringe and you're all probably thinking I'm just rambling and that this has nothing to do with my story but it does. That was my introduction, a very long one at that.

About a month ago, give or take a few days our sourpuss, what better name then that to call him, decided to let us have a break. Isn't he nice? This is where I die of laughter and he shoots random insults at me. No, he's not a nice, friendly person and this brief holiday was only because he was celebrating an anniversary, three months with Rei. Wow, Rei managed to tolerate him for that long and they're still together? Talk about a miracle. I'd have poisoned his face paint by now. Is that even possible?

That reminds me, my grand-pa once said; you can tell if someone has a crush on you because they pick on you. Holy shit, if that was true I'd be running. Kai, liking me? I have another insertion, or mental image; a gun to my temple. Seriously, him and I? No thank you. This is still part of my story too, I haven't gone off track again I just find that saying makes no logical sense but everyone says either do I so I could be wrong. If I am, that's just twisted. If I like you, I'm going to make your life a living hell then jump you? It doesn't work that way! I mean, Kai was nice to Rei, not a total asshole like he can be to the rest of us.

Doesn't this all seem confusing? Wait, I'm here to clear out the smoke. On our day vacation there was no doubt Kai would be taking Rei out and on a stroke of luck, at the mall there was a big blow out sale going on. Blow out. Not very appropriate for the previous detail in the sentence now is it? I felt bad for Kyuoju though, he needed to go there as well and I had offered to accompany him, like the great friend I am but Hiromi told me to stay with Max and I wasn't going to protest.

All that information now becomes relevant and if you're wondering why, you'll soon know. The afternoon was nice, most every day is so we sat outside and hung out like best friends do. Yes, Max, despite his burst of sugar induced energy is whom I'm closest with. I swear my grand-pa thinks he has another grandson because Maxie and I are inseparable. We bladed of course, joked around and even began discussing about our team members.

''Isn't it cute that they're so happy together?'' I remember Max saying, in a dreamy kind of voice.

''It keeps Kai from snapping so I'm all for it.''

''They're so lucky.'' Was that envy in his tone, decreasing from its normal high to a low statement. I was pretty sure it was.

''They are.'' I had to agree, not everyone could find happiness but they did.

It wasn't very much like us to drift off to such a touchy subject. Normally, we would bounce around and destroy the kitchen but, instead today we stayed outside, sitting side by side on the back porch out looking the whole lawn. The moment was, nice and calming, placid even. I do in fact know what that means! It's not only a lake from a movie.

''Do you want to be happy Takao?'' He asked leaning his head against my shoulder which was startling at first but I figured he was just relaxing because those wooden boards didn't look that comfortable.

''I am happy.'' I couldn't help but look down at the mess of blonde, lengthy enough to tickle my cheek only to find two big blue orbs like the purest of waters looking up at me, glittering with joy like the bright smile on his lips.

I could have easily said simply: _''Of course, who wouldn't want to be nostalgic?''_ another big word might I add but it felt better to just say I was, with him looking up at me so innocently and even leaning comfortably against me.

Did I mention I stared right back at him, which made his cheeks go bright pink and for some strange reason, mine heated as well. How naïve was I? It hadn't crossed my mind that maybe Max was flirting with me till after he leaned up and stole a kiss from my mouth so audaciously quick I barely had time to register it.

There wasn't a word crossing my mind that could describe it properly, such a spur the instant kiss then it dawned on me. It was spontaneous; unplanned, impulsive and natural. I had remembered just then from school, a dreadful thought indeed to barge in on this bliss but it served a purpose. Combustion; a fire, incineration, ignition and that's exactly how I had felt.

A burning desire welled up in me, a yearning as hot as fire leaving my breath warm like the tingling sensation fading on my lips and I didn't want it to go away. Like a moth to the flame, I was attracted by this, drawn in which is just what I did. I drew Max into another kiss before his eyes could flutter open, overflowing with any regret because I was silent, leaving him no time to fumble an apology; I was doing this, pressing lips to lips with this blonde that triggered a roaring blaze that I couldn't contain. I was playing with fire and not getting burned...

Do you see why Max and I are spontaneous combustion but my style of course because if I woke up to a pile and ashes and no Mizuhara I think I would burn up too and wouldn't that just suck? Of course it would, believe me.

-EndE-

Talk about being random. I hadn't touched TxM in a while and felt like a change.

I doubt Takao is truly dumb, he just doesn't think before he speaks.


End file.
